


and we sprawled in sunflower fields and drank cheap wine

by makemelovely



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Bisexual Ginny Weasley, F/F, F/M, Pansexual Luna Lovegood, Party Girl Luna Lovegood, Partying, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemelovely/pseuds/makemelovely
Summary: and laughed, and laughed, and laughed.//or Ginny Weasley is new to town and Luna Lovegood is lovely and mysterious and strange and Ginny just wants to love her but what she doesn't realize is that Luna is wild in an outrageous way.





	and we sprawled in sunflower fields and drank cheap wine

Ginny Weasley is not a sixteen year old virgin but she is moving to a new town. It's tiny and small and honestly so fucking strangling that Ginny just wants to get the fuck out but she doesn't leave for university until she's eighteen so that is that. Luckily Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George are out of the house and it's just the four of them now. Mum, Dad, Ron, and her. It's lonely sometimes when she wakes up late and Ron is gone because he's a prick. Usually Fred and George are always late and they'd offer to drive her and that was always appreciated. But now they live in a town that is so goddamn small it's probably impossible to be late on accident.

Anyways, they move to the middle of fucking nowhere and it is the first day of school and Ginny is kind of terrified because she's had the same group of friends for years and she doesn't know how to make new ones. It's half way through her second awkward introduction of the day that she just decides fuck it and she pretends that she's back home where she's loud and fiery and passionate and she's Ginny so nobody says anything.

It seems to be making her friends. A Neville Longbottom fellow smiles shyly at her and manages to croak out a sentence or two of casual small talk before she somehow mentions plants or something similar and then Neville is positively shining with enthusiasm as he prattles on and on about plants. It's a little disorientating to remove herself from that conversation and Neville's face falls for a moment before she asks him for his phone number so she can text him later. His eyes brighten and Ginny honestly can't help the smile that splits across her face.

The next sort of friend she makes is a tall, anxious looking blonde girl whose name is Hannah Abbot. She speaks shyly and hesitantly, as if she's always calculating for the moment she messes up and says something weird. Hannah is followed by a dark skinned boy named Dean Thomas who is incredibly attractive. He's tall but Ginny is kind of tall too and she comes up to his chin. He's gorgeous with curly black hair and dark brown eyes that are kind but serious. He introduces her to Seamus who stands closely to Dean and he likes Ginny at first until he notices that Dean leans in to Ginny and then he frowns at her a lot but it doesn't bother Ginny. They look cute together and Dean will obviously figure his shit out and snog Seamus and perhaps marry him once they finish University.

In the mean time Ginny plans to climb Dean Thomas while she can because he'll figure out Seamus is out for a shag and a loving relationship and he'll grow the balls to commit to the green eyes Irish.

Ginny's least favorite class is maths. Honestly it's fucking pointless. Ginny wants to be famous. She wants to become a phenomenal football player and she'll do it. It's her dream after all. But maths isn't all bad. There's a pretty blonde in the corner who answers every question right even when she's staring off out the window. Her voice is dreamy, like she's not quite present. When the bell rings Ginny stands up and awkwardly fidgets while she pretends to be packing up so she can chat with the blonde.

"What's your next class?" Ginny startles, her head jerking up. Brown eyes meet silver and Ginny's heart pounds painfully hard against her ribs.

"Oh, uh, I've got psychology." Ginny tells the blonde girl who grins.

"Neat. I've got it too. I'll walk with you." The blonde scoops half of Ginny's things in her arms and starts to walk.

She's tall. Like, super model tall. She's over five six which is Ginny's height. She must be around five nine or so, was the overwhelming thought running through Ginny's brain. Her hair is blonde. Like, white-blonde. And there is so much of it. It flows down her back and goes all the way down her to her waist and brushes a little past that. Ginny would be lying if she said she wasn't jealous. Her skin was pale, like she never went outside. And her eyes were huge. They looked like they were bugging out of her head but that might just be the glasses she was wearing.

"So what's it like having glasses?" Ginny asks, struggling to make conversation. She is just walking quickly just a bit ahead of Ginny and all she's doing is humming a song. The tune is quite nice though, Ginny rather likes it. It's sounds sot but fast which is neat because Ginny prefers fast songs.

"Hmm?" The blonde twists her head to look at her, and blinks slowly as if she's coming out of a dream.

"What's it like needing to wear glasses?" Ginny repeats, staring at her mouth when she slips her tongue out and slides it quickly across her lips.

"I don't know." She shrugs her shoulders, the move delicate and slight. "Why should I know?" She asks but it's not aggressive or angry. Instead it's curious, like she's genuinely asking because she doesn't know.

"Well you wear glasses," Ginny pointed out, her eyes sharp with curiosity.

The blonde smiled, her lips twisting up into a smile that's a little not present and it's probably meant to be intriguing and it totally is. At least it is to Ginny. "I just wanted to wear them, that's all."

Ginny nods like she understands but that actually gives her more questions but before she can ask any the blonde turns abruptly to her and stops in the middle of the crowded hallway. Before Ginny can get swept into the streaming crowds of students the blonde reaches over and catches her wrist. Her fingers are slim and cool and her nails are painted blue. "What's your name? I'm Luna." Luna introduces herself, ignoring the curses from the other students because they stopped in the middle of a moving hallway.

"Hello, Luna, my name is Ginny. Ginny Weasley." Ginny grins, slowly leading Luna down the dwindling hall.

"Pleased to meet you, Gin." Before Ginny can really agree or even protest to the nickname Luna sprints down the hall, yanking Ginny behind her as if Ginny is a mere rag doll.

Ginny pretends she doesn't start laughing wildly despite the fact that she's slipping and sliding and stumbling after Luna. They aren't late to class which is a relief. They're actually a little bit before the bell rings. Just enough for a group of four in the corner to shout "Loony, get your arse over here!" They ignore the teacher's reprimand and instead begin calling out compliments to Luna.

"Damn girl your legs look killer in that skirt." The sky blue skirt she's wearing ends at mid thigh and it looks good against her pale skin.

"Your collar bones look fine." They really do. They're sharp and look like they could break out of her skin but it's kind of hot. Especially with the lace blue choker tied delicately around her throat.

And then the girl with cropped hair calls out "Show us that flat stomach, babe!" and Luna grinned broadly, pulling up her white blouse to show off her flat stomach. Her hip bones jutted out and Ginny had a sudden vision of kissing them before moving down her body slowly and surely.

The only one who hadn't called out was an average height guy with pale skin and white-blonde hair. His eyes were grey and guarded, like he was wary of her mere presence. "Who's the fresh meat, love." He asked Luna with a blank face.

Ginny frowned, straightening up as she slid past Luna and sat in the seat next to him. "This fresh meat has a name. And it's Ginny. Maybe you should learn it because I plan to be the thorn in your side for the rest of forever."

Luna ignored her and sat down on the dark haired girl with tan skin and mean brown eyes. Her hair was cut into a bob and it was down to her admittedly killer jaw. She slithered her arms around Luna's waist and just held her in her lap, leaning against Luna's back as she chatted to the dark skinned boy on her left.

Ginny's stomach clenched fiercely, her teeth digging into her tongue to prevent her from saying something rather rude. "Don't worry about her, Red, they're just friends." Ginny twisted her head and was going to say something but the mean smirk settled on his mouth made her mouth go dry and her fingers itch to curl into a fist and smash his nose into pieces.

Ginny frowned and slid down into her seat, pulling her phone out and sending a quick text to Ron.

**Ginny: Ron what are u up to?? Make any new friends yet?**

**Ron: Oy Gin I've made tons there's Mione and Harry and Dean and Seamus eat lunch with us, ok**

**Ginny: Totally I'll bring friends 2, cool?**

**Ron: smashing**

Ginny shut her phone off, smiling slightly at the huge selfie she had made her lock screen. It had been for Christmas last year, most of her siblings in the photo were wearing their Weasley sweaters. That year Ginny's had been light pink with a large bold 'G' in gold stitching. Ron had been wearing his violently maroon sweater with a yellow 'R' on it in a slightly loopy blocked letter. Fred and George were wearing sunset orange sweaters with a matching lavender 'F' and 'G'. Percy had been in the background but Ginny had a falling out with him around February of that year so she had cropped him out. Charlie hadn't been able to make it, his vet job was too important to leave. Bill had made it though he looked rather tired from long hours at his fancy banker job. He was really important to his bank, it was kind of cool.

The bell rang and the dark haired, greasy man called the class to order. "My name is Professor Snape and if you are not ready to learn and work hard to learn then leave my classroom."

Ginny grinned, ready for this class to be killer.

 

Ginny was ready to die. But she could die happy knowing that she had been right about the killer class. She looked behind her for Luna and her friends but they had disappeared. It was odd and it brought a frown to Ginny's face but she shrugged it off and went to find Ron and his new friends Mione and Harry and the two boys she had met earlier. As she arrived in the lunchroom Ron stood up and cupped his hands over his mouth, shouting "Gin! Gin, we're over here!"

Ginny nodded in his direction before buying a bottle of water and a sandwich before making her way to the group of five. "Hi," She smiled brightly at the group as she sat down beside Ron and the black haired boy who she presumed was Harry. "I'm Ginny. Ron's slightly younger but much more brilliant and attractive sister." Ginny grinned loosely at the laughs she received and flicked Ron off when he swatted her arm.

"Nice to meet you, Ginny. I'm Hermione Granger, resident intellectual." She winked playfully to show that she was just messing around. Hermione was pretty with wildly curly brown hair and brown eyes. Her skin was dark and she had red and gold braces bands in.

"I'm Harry Potter, resident slacker." Harry butted in, slinging an arm around Ginny's shoulder and pulling her into a side hug before releasing her. It was odd though that he kept his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Harry was kind of gorgeous though with his messy black hair and brilliantly green eyes. The only slightly off putting thing was the way he was like a bag of bones. He told a lot of jokes and he was quite humorous so he was a bit of all right in Ginny's book.

"I've already met Dean and Seamus, lovely to see you too again. Nice to meet you, Harry. Swell to be in your company, Hermione." Ginny grinned, running a hand through her long red hair.

Ron nudged her in the ribs with his bony elbow, smiling at her with his eyes. "Have you made any friends yet, Gin?" He asked, biting into his ham and cheese sandwich.

"Yeah, actually." Ginny brightened, straightening up in her seat. "I met this girl Luna. She's a little, um, out there but she's really kind and smart, I reckon. She has these friends who are a little aggressive in their unwelcoming strategy and I think they've all shagged each other at some point but I don't think I mind." Ginny rambled on, unaware at the looks most of the table were shooting each other.

"Er, Ginny," Hermione began, looking rather nervous and unsure. "do you mean Luna Lovegood?"

Ginny nodded, smirking a little. "Yes, of course. How many Luna's do you have at this school?" She asked sarcastically.

"Just the one, surprisingly." Dean spoke up, sniggering.

"You shouldn't speak with her or hang around with that lot, Gin." Ron said, placing a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to soothe her. "Harry said they're bad news."

"What?" Ginny turned to face Harry, expecting him to explain.

"Luna hangs around with Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, and Theodore Nott. Most of their parents were friends of Tom Riddle and in a gang. They called themselves Death Eaters and they were really rough and violent. It wasn't a good situation not at all. Draco is kind of the leader of them. He's really pompous and arrogant and thinks he's God's fucking gift to mankind. Pansy Parkinson is really badass. She's almost like the stereotypical lesbian, really badass and defiant and cool. She's one of the boys except she's killing the fashion game. Oh and she's been chasing Hermione for years it seems. She really wants to date Hermione but Mione insists she won't unless Pansy changes her act and until Hermione graduates from university. Blaise Zabini is the resident man whore. He's probably shagged more girls in this school than Draco and they all throw themselves at him." Harry paused to take a drink of milk and eat some of his cheese pizza which he frowned at in mild distaste. "Theodore Nott isn't that bad until you take in to account his science experiments gone wrong."

Before Harry could go on, Hermione jumped in with her own explanation. "He blew up two rooms in the science wing, that bloody idiot. He has no respect for rules and science safety nor does he have any concern that he could hurt other people in this school. He's a menace to this school and nobody does anything to help get him kicked out of this school. Well it won't work until he blows this godforsaken school to smithereens, promptly killing us all." Hermione ranted, never pausing not even to take a breath.

"Good to know." Ginny grins awkwardly, shifting uncomfortably in her seat before standing.

"Where are you going?" Harry asks, frowning.

Ginny held up her crumpled sandwich wrapper and empty water bottle as an explanation before she took off, walking quickly to the trash can. Once she had dropped off her trash she turned to look over her shoulder, sighing when she realized they weren't paying any attention to her. Ginny brightened though when she realized that since they weren't paying attention to her that meant she could leave and find Luna and her group of friends.

Ginny checked the library and the few classrooms she came across and even a few closets but she couldn't find the eccentric blonde. Ginny groaned when she realized that she wasn't going to find her so she decided to check out the football field. She wanted to try out for the girls team. That was honestly the only reason she was semi content to go to this bloody school with a batty fucking name.

Ginny wandered out the gym doors, moving quickly to avoid being seen by the coach who was chewing on a bagel and texting on his phone. She pushed the door open and stepped outside, inhaling the slightly cool air. The sun was faint but it was definitely warmer than the air conditioning inside. Ginny jogged down to the field, grinning as she leaned down and scooped some fake soil into her hand and let it dribble between her fingers as it fell.

Ginny straightened her back, looking around and jolting in surprise when she saw a group of people at the center of the field. One of whom had long light blonde hair. Ginny felt a smile spread over her face and she jogged down the field, breathing easily. When she arrived she wasn't panting or sweating or even short of breath. She was, after all, used to running long distances for long amounts of time.

"Luna?" Ginny dropped next to the blonde who had been sitting up but had fallen to her back.

"Ginny, darling, welcome to the group." Luna's eyes were bright but still serious.

"Really? What did I do?" Ginny inquired, furrowing her brows in confusion.

"You found me." Luna stated, smile dreamy and mysterious.

Ginny opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. She was kind of in awe of the tall blonde. Instead Ginny moved closer so that their arms were touching. She kept silent, looking at the blue sky and gray clouds.

"It's going to rain." Pansy noted. She was in her bra and pants, laying on her stomach.

"Is it?" Theo muttered, scribbling furiously on a piece of homework. His eyes were glinting with frustration and his lips formed a scowl even as Draco muttered answers to his homework questions.

"What is he doing?" Ginny whispered, nudging Luna.

"English course work." Theo answered, glaring fiercely at his English.

Ginny frowned, sitting up and leaning her chin on her knees. "Why are you so annoyed then? English is easy." Ginny said, blinking slowly as she adjusted to her sudden view of the sun. It was going to be one of those the sun is shining but the rain doesn't care kind of days.

"I have Dyslexia so no, English isn't exactly easy for me." Theo snapped, ignoring Ginny but he continued to write faster.

"Is that why you bugger up so many chemistry experiments?" Ginny asked, tilting her head to observe Theo in a new light.

Theo snapped his head over to Ginny and he looked kind of hurt. His eyes were big and wide, like an injured animal. "Who said that?" He asked.

"Hermione Granger told me. She spoke quite passionately about it, actually." Ginny answered.

"Hermione Granger?" Draco cut in, smirking. "That girl has a stick up her arse so large it's bigger than Texas." He said the word Texas in a slow southern drawl that wasn't bad but it wasn't exactly good either.

"She is so uptight." Pansy chimed in, agreeing with Draco.

"Don't you want to shag her?" Ginny directed her question to Pansy.

"She wants to remove the stick up her arse and use it for more pleasurable activities." Luna answered serenely for Pansy. She turned to the dark haired girl with a smile and a devil glint in her eyes. "Right, Pans." Luna's smile was sweet but Pansy glared playfully at her.

"Fuck off, Lovegood." Pansy sneered, flicking her the bird.

Ginny couldn't help the laughter that escaped her mouth.

"Look, Weasel girl is laughing. Could you shut the fuck up now?" Blaise snapped, one arm thrown over his eyes and a denim jacket balled up under his head to act as a pillow.

"Sorry, Gin, should have warned you." Luna giggled, the sound high and light in the air. "Blaise was napping and he likes his beauty rest."

"It's not like I need it but I enjoy being well rested for far more interesting activities that happen between the sheets instead of sleeping." Blaise shifted a little before moving his arm. He checked his watch before standing up, grabbing the denim jacket and tossing it at Luna. "There you go you tall bloody bitch. Time to head back."

"We could skip." Luna suggested, waggling her eyebrows.

"No!" Theo jolted up, fingers clenched around his English homework, eyes frantic. "I worked hard for these answers-"

Draco cut him off, rolling his eyes so hard that it looked like it hurt. "No you didn't you sneak. I told you the answers."

"I still worked hard." Theo mumbled, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Yes you did sweetie." Pansy said, rubbing his arm condescendingly.

Blaise sniggered, grabbing Luna's arm and pulling her to her feet. "Come on, Luna, I can't be late to my law class."

"It's not like it'll count towards your future to being a lawyer, Blaise. It's just a silly little high school course." Luna muttered, linking her arm with Blaise's. Her eyes blinked up at him and he stood still as a statue.

Ginny stood up, pushing a strand of red hair behind her ear. She chewed on her bottom lip and moved forward, catching Luna's hand and dragging her forward, in turn tugging Blaise along with Luna. Theo quickly moved to Blaise, catching his hand and pulling Pansy with him. Pansy reached and linked her fingers with Draco's, yanking him with her. It was like a parade and Ginny was in the lead.

"We're having a party tonight." Luna breathed in Ginny's ear. "I'll text you the address."

Ginny turned her head, her chin almost colliding with Luna's lips. Luna jerked back, her eyes lighting up with laughter. "How did you get my number?" Ginny asked, continuing to walk.

Luna leans in close and her lips brush across Ginny's cheek and linger at the corner of Ginny's strawberry lip balm covered lips. "I have my ways." Luna breathes and Ginny shivers. Luna's eyes are dancing with laughter and Ginny feels her heart flutter, and it's not unpleasant as long as Luna is still leaning close. Ginny inhales deeply before Luna leans away, taking with her the smell of mint and freshness and lavender. It should probably smell a bit jumbled together and too soft to make a lot of sense but Luna is like that so it fits her a lot.

They all go inside, and Ginny walks with Luna to a class she's not in and brushes their arms together and it feels a bit like she's lightheaded. Luna makes her dizzy and it's like all those romance novels her mom reads that are cliché and stupid but now Ginny gets it. And she's okay with that.

 

School ends and Ginny goes home and ignores her math course work that's too complicated for Ginny to care about. She plays soccer for fifteen minutes by herself before getting bored and she snacks on some granola bars before she checks her phone. There's a text from an unknown number and Ginny grins, clicking on it with an eager glint in her eyes.

There's an address and Ginny knows that she'll just borrow Ron's car even though he'll totally flip tomorrow.

**11 0'clock, okay?**

Ginny quickly types out an affirmative answer and shuts it off, flipping her phone over once the screen goes black. Ginny waits impatiently for ten so she can start getting ready. Mom makes mac and cheese and Ron eats, like, half of it in one go so Mom starts making some stuff from the fridge such as mashed potatoes, chicken nuggets, and green beans. Ginny finishes her macaroni and eats some chicken nuggets, and leaves the table. She's too anxious to eat.

Ginny watches a movie and takes a shower and decides on her outfit. Then she swipes Ron's keys and chats to him about his friends. "Gin, Harry was asking about you. I reckon he's gonna ask you out." Ron said, an excited smile gracing his face.

"Really?" Ginny pushed a strand of drying red hair behind her ear. "Weird. I didn't think he was too into me."

Ron raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing across his lips. "He had his arm around you at lunch."

Ginny shrugged, her cheeks heating up. "I thought he was just friendly."

The conversation died soon after and Ginny left to go to her room and get dressed for the party. By that time it was ten o'clock and she had to get ready to look good for Luna.

Ginny dressed in a tight black leather skirt and a yellow crop top. It showed off her flat stomach and abs quite nicely. Ginny ran a brush through her now dry red hair that went down to her waist in a straight waterfall. Ginny didn't have any nice, fancy shoes so she just wore her white Vans. For makeup Ginny just put on mascara and strawberry lip gloss.

Ginny needed some time to find the place too so she left the house and started up Ron's car. She quickly fled the driveway and drove around town, looking for the address. She finally found it but it wasn't at a house or anything like that. It was in a giant sunflower field. Ginny parked and glanced at her phone. It was ten fifty and she was early.

She decided to get out anyways and to her surprise the gang was already there. Pansy was straddling Draco and snogging him furiously. There was quite obviously some tongue involved. Theo was next to them, watching with very bored eyes and drinking out of a whiskey bottle. Blaise was laying against a tree and on his phone, presumably texting from the movements of his fingers. Luna was standing farther away, in a flowy white dress and swaying with a pink bottle clutched in her hand. "Ginny!" Luna shouted gleefully once she saw the red head staring at her. Luna stumbled over to her, beaming happily before she bent and grabbed Theo's wrist. He had a large black watch on his skinny wrist. "Why, Gin, I told you to come at eleven. It's ten fifty two. Shame on you." Luna admonished playfully.

"Right, slip of the mind." Ginny smiled, grabbed Luna's arm and twirled her.

Luna giggled, and swung Ginny around. Soon they were dancing all around the field, laughing hysterically. Luna's eyes were shining and Ginny's head was thrown back with laughter. "I never thought you'd be willing to dance." Luna laughed, twirling around with Ginny.

"You shouldn't assume things about me." Ginny grinned and changed the pace. She slowed down and pulled Luna close to her, swaying them gently together in a slow dance.

Luna blinked at her slowly, and nodded. "I'm beginning to see that." Luna's smile was small and shy, like she was seeing Ginny in a whole new light and couldn't believe it.

Ginny took a deep breath and kissed her.

It was nice. It wasn't earth changing and it didn't make her whole world implode. The sun didn't shine on them like a heavenly glow and fireworks didn't explode. It was like kissing someone. The only magical thing was that it made her toes tingle and her lips ached to kiss Luna for another minute or two. Luna pulled away, a wicked glint in her eyes. "Want to see what else my tongue can do?" Luna stuck her tongue out and wiggled it around.

"Sure." Ginny shrugged and Luna pushed her gently to the ground.

"Spread your hair around. It looks like a halo, and you look like an angel." Ginny shrugged and spread it around before relaxing and staring at Luna.

Turns out oral sex was like fireworks.

 

"Luna's a great girlfriend." Ginny told Hermione six months after that party in the sunflower field.

"Really?" Hermione arched an eyebrow in surprise.

"Yeah." Ginny grinned and relaxed, finished painting Hermione's toenails pink. "Now do mine." Ginny requested, handing her a blue bottle.

"Blue?" Hermione asked, knowing that blue wasn't one of Ginny's top ten colors.

Ginny smiled sheepishly. "Luna likes it." Hermione nodded and bent her head, getting ready to work. "So anyway, last week Luna showed up with a puppy. This cute little golden retriever puppy and Luna goes 'she was so loyal she followed me home and she reminded me of you so here you go'. Mom couldn't even say no because Luna looked so pleased with herself."

"What'd you name her?" Hermione inquired, applying steady strokes.

"Luna named _him_ Goldilocks." Ginny giggled and Hermione laughed.

"That's Luna." Hermione nodded.

"Yeah. That's Luna." Ginny smiled fondly.


End file.
